


Work it Baby

by charlottefrey



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 - Star Wars Edition [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitgae being sexy in black (or anything really), Can you spot me being a motor biking nerd?, Fashion Designer AU, I love motor bikes okay, M/M, Model AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: When Ben Organa stepped into First Order Fashion 's HQ, he didnt expect such a wild ride that followed.Modelling for the new Base Biker Line was similar to what he had done before...or so he thought. He eventually falls for the charms of Mr Armitgae Hux, or rather has never not been in love with him. But anything he'd try would be for naught...or wouldn't it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly just me geking over bikes. And yes, i am riding motocycles like the Moto Guzzi V7. Just ignore everything that's too much fangirling over bikes.

Ben Organa looked at the large building in fornt of him. He has certainly not impressed. Or he wouldn admit it. Actually he was pretty anxious about it all. He knew that he had been contacted only thanks to Poe, who had been working with the label for year now.

With a sigh he tore his eyes from the sign above the entrance and headed for the reception. The young man behind the desk looked at him nervously. His name tag read Samuel.

   “Hey, I’m here for an interview with Mr Hux.” Ben said trying to sound casual.

   “Your name?” Samuel asked and leaned over to the computer, fingers hovering over the keyboard.

   “It’s Ben Organa. The appointment is scheduled at nine.” Biting his lower lip, Ben leaned against the desk.

   “Ah, yes, there it is. I’ll just phone ahead. Take the elevator to level six and then straight down the corridor.” Samuel gave him a relieved smile and Ben smiled back, equally relieved.

   “Have a nice day.” He said as he left. Samuel’s surprised _you too_ echoed behind him.

While he rode the elevator up, Ben thought about the portfolio he send in earlier this week. He hoped it was to Mr Hux’ taste. Poe had helped him assemble the photos, all of them classic shots with him in either suits or in dark coloured clothes, mainly black and white. With a sigh Ben turned to elevator doors just as they opened, making way for a white corridor with a black tiled floor. Stepping out, he head low murmurs behind several doors, but he continued on until he saw the dark door at the end of the corridor.

It seemed sarcastic after the whiteness of the corridor. When he knocked, he heard a booming voice call _come in_ from inside the office. As Ben entered, he saw the amazing view over the nearby park and the skyline. And he saw the beautiful Mr Armitage Hux, redheaded, blue-eyed, pale skinned masterpiece of a human.

   “Good morning.” Ben was offered Mr Hux’s hand and he instinctly took it. “You must be Ben Organa. Have a seat.”

   “Morning. Yes.” Ben sat down on the silver chair and watched Mr Hux open the portfolio.

   “You have an impressive resume.” Ben chuckled.

   “If you’re referring to the fact that I switched jobs quickly after my time as a marine, yeah. I did some weird stuff back then.” Mr Hux looked up and his eyes crinkled a little on the corners.

   “Yes, I was referring to that.” Glancing down, he sobered again, face even. “Working at McDonalds as well as a waiter in a high-end restaurant is…interesting to say the least.”

   “My mum used to say you should look at both sides of the world. And so I did.” Ben blushed a little and looked down on his hands.

   “Still, you hardly see someone who’s been working constantly and in multiple jobs at the same time. It’s truly impressive.” Mr Hux said. “You worked as a model photographer as well before you pursued your current line of work. How come?”

   “As I said, seeing something from both sides of the world. Poe was one of the photographers I regularly worked with and he sometimes took pictures of me. I didn’t think myself attractive, but Poe helped me in building up the confidence to model.”

   “Poe Dameron. He’s under contract at Resistance and Rebellion, isn’t he?” Mr Hux looked into Ben’s eyes with his piercing stare.

   “Yeah. I am under contract there too.” The fashion designer nodded only.

   “We worked with Resistance and Rebellion for years now after Empire Modelling went bankrupt.” Ben only nodded. “You portfolio is very beautiful I especially enjoyed the black and white photoset you did for Moto Guzzi.” He was looking at just those pictures now.

   “The photographer was Poe an the other model was Finn, Poe’s husband.” Mr Hux nodded. “He’s an old friend of mine.”

   “Poeis incredibly talented when it comes to black and white shots. And Finn is a wanted model as well, we work often with him too.” Finally Mr Hux closed the portfolio. “After this small talk I am happy to tell you we’d like you to be the face of our new line of biker clothes.”

Ben blinked. He was surprised that Mr Hux went to business so quickly.

   “I seem to have surprised you with the suddenness of my topic change. We were already impressed with your resume as well as your portfolio, but we wanted to make sure you fit into our team of designers and photographers.”

   “It’s just…I expected you to roast me or something. There’ve been rumours of you being…” Ben shut his mouth not to ruin everything. But Mr Hux laughed.

   “You heard that rumour probably either from Laul Tarkin or AndyThanisson. Laul is my counsin and she loves to mess with people, especially me. Thanisson…was rejected by us because he is a high-and-mighty asshole and we refused to work with him anymore.”

   “I heard it from Laul.” Ben said and smiled. “She is certainly strange.”

Mr Hux merely nodded and stood up, taking the portfolio with him. He brushed his loose red hair back.

   “I’d like to introduce you to everyone working on the project.”

Following the man outside, Ben couldn’t help but notice the man’s perfect butt and his finely tailored suit, most certainly designed by himself. Leading Ben into the room right beside his, he caused everyone to look up from their work. Ben immediately spotted Phasma Samson with her silver-white hair.

   “Everyone. This is Ben Organa and he has agreed to model for the Base Biker Line.”

A lot of smiles blossomed all bout the room and a few outright laughed. Phasma stood up and stretched out her hand.

   “I am Phasma Samson, head seamstress for this project. I am glad you agree to be the face of this line.” Her voice was even and she gave a professional smile.

   “Yeah, I am really excited about it all.” Ben answered and was lead to a table with several sketches of clothes and a few photographs.

He spent hours together with Phasma and Mr Hux, talking about this and that particular piece, how it could be improved to serve it’s purpose. Mr Hux had a lot of incredible ideas and Phasma the knowledge of fabric, colour mixtures and sewing techniques. Ben felt as if he was working with two godsend people.

When he went home that night, he was tired out, excited and completely in love with Mr Hux. He had been admiring the man’s work from afar for ages, wondering about Phasma being by his side so much and whether they were together.

He now knew about Mitaka Samson, Phasma’s husband and that he worked in accounting. And he heard a lot about Mr Hux’ cat, Millicent and Minerva when he noticed some red and grey hair on his sleeves. But him having pets only made him more loveable, more admirable. Mr Hux was a famous designer, his picture printed on nearly every important magazine.

Ben had been smitten with him since he had first seen him on TV when he introduced his first collection thee years ago. Ever since he had been following the mans footsteps. He knew that he had a fanbase himself, but Mr Hux’ was far greater than he would have imagined. Not that he was a part of mind you.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

It took the whole next month until everything was ready for the first shoot. Phasma had set up three dates for shooting, all three on a different location. The first location was an old warehouse outside of town and when Ben pulled into the parking lot with his[ Moto Guzzi V7 Racer](http://www.motorcycle-usa.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/2015-Moto-Guzzi-V7-II-First-Ride-15.jpg?378220), he already saw the bustling of people. He parked beside Poe’s sleek Audi and stepped off the bike when Mr Hux came out of the building.

   “Ben.” He called over. In the long time they spent together, they all agreed to call each other by their first names.

   “Armitage, good morning.” Ben smiled and pulled off his glove to shake hands with the other man.

   “So this is your bike.” Armitage said and slipped his hands into his pant pokets. He was only wearing a long black coat, a waistcoat and black slacks.

   “Yes, one of them at least. My dad owns a garage, so we’re pretty much never low on bikes or cars.” Armitage joined in Ben laughter.

   “Come on, let’s get going.” Ben followed Armitage inside, greeting Phasma on their way in.

   “Today we’ll be shooting the [Scout ](http://www.indianmotorcycle.de/fileadmin/templates/ind_MY16/bikes/Scout/Gallery/MY16_Scout-06.jpg)and the [Scout Sixty](http://www.indianmotorcycle.de/fileadmin/templates/ind_MY17/images/gallery/scout-sixty/scout60-1.jpg).” Armitage said when he looked down on the pad. “Shouldn’t be too difficult. We’ll do some coloured shots of the Scout and mainly black and white with the Scout Sixty.”

   “My outfit for the day is in the dressing room?” Ben asked.

   “Over there.” Armitage pointed to a small tent. “We’ll be waiting for you over there.”

   “Thanks!” Ben said as he hurried over to the tent. While he changed, he admired the smooth work Phasma and Armitage did with the clothes. They fit, but loosely so he could pull on something thicker than a shirt under it and not freeze. The leather combination looked fancy when he compared it to the fully-functional fabric combo he wore. But for weathers like this, it was just ten times better.

When he left the tent, some of the girls setting up the light ooed. One of them was Rey, girlfriend to both Poe, who was stationed at the camera today, and Finn who was fiddling with his own leather combo. He’d only joined them for today, because he had another job tomorrow, but Ben was glad to see him nonetheless.

And then Armitage gave instructions. He seemed to have talked with Poe before, because the photographer simply followed the designers instructions with only slight changes. Ben felt all the eyes of the assembled small team, but this time especially Armitage’s eyes burned through the thick leather.

But despite it all, he had fun with Finn, Poe and Armitage. At some point Rey came over and sat across Finn’s lab to kiss him, but despite the amazing shot Poe got, Armitage said he didn’t want it in the campaign.

   “But Armitage…” Poe whined.

   “You can keep it. But it doesn’t promote safety and it’s kinda sexist too.”

   “He does have a point.” Rey said, looking at the picture on screen. “But we can print it on canvas and hang it on the wall if you want.” She slung her arms around Poe and the man sighed.

   “Okay.”

After that, the rest of the shoot continued on relatively uneventful. When Ben changed back into his biker combo, Armitage was standing outside, admiring the silver-red-brown bike.

   “Do you like it?” Ben asked, startling him.

   “Yeah.” He said slowly. “It’s really beautiful.”

   “Thank you.” The two shared a look and Ben felt himself blush a bit. “Gotta go tho. See you tomorrow.”

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

The second day of shooting went past much like the second. But this time, Laul Tarkin was there. The snarky woman was standing in the middle of the forest and started singing with Phasma to a metal song coming on the radio.

Armitage’s long suffering sigh made Ben laugh as he walked over to the others, today clad in a light brown leather combo. The two bikes standing on the leave covered ground looked very beautiful, especially the [Chief Classic](http://www.indianmotorcycle.de/fileadmin/templates/ind_MY16/bikes/Chief_Classic/Gallery/MY16_ChiefClassic-01.jpg).

   “There you are Ben, some sanity.” Armitage joked and turned at the man with a broad smile. “You’ll be mounting the Chief Classic today. Laul will, if she’ll ever stop howling, take the [Springfield](http://www.indianmotorcycle.de/fileadmin/templates/ind_MY16/bikes/springfield/gallery/springfield-3.jpg).”

   “I heard that, gingerbread!” Laul stomped over, her blond hair in messy waves under her cap. Her jacket had long leather strands dangling from her arms, giving her the look of an old fashioned cowboy. She looked fantastic in the dark brown leather combo.

   “We talked about the gingerbread, sweetpie.” Armitage replied, effectively shutting the woman off.

The day went on in the same manner, Armitage and Laul bickering. Ben enjoyed this loosened and funny version of Armitage and soaked it up. Today shots were mostly coloured, but Poe insisted on doing some black and white ones.

When the day drew to an end and Ben changed back into his own biker clothes, Laul came over. She was wearing all black and her hair was pulled into a messy bun.

   “I heard you were a bike fanatic too.” No conversation opener, but Ben liked that. It reminded him immensely of Armitage.

   “Yeah. The Moto Guzzi over there is mine.” She nodded at that.

   “Nice, classic bike. I actually own the [2014 model in matte black](http://images.google.de/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.motoguzzi.com%2FmediaObject%2Fmotoguzzi-sites%2FMASTER%2Fbikes%2Fv7-II%2Fv7%2520II%2520Stone%2Fgallery%2F2016%2Fv7_II_stone_2016_8%2Foriginal%2Fv7_II_stone_2016_8.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.motoguzzi.com%2Fde_DE%2Fmoto%2Fnaked%2FV7-II%2FV7-Stone%2F&h=1000&w=1500&tbnid=utoZ3FXF5DsT-M%3A&vet=1&docid=Zn8YWgvIYVAVvM&ei=Gr9LWNOjIoKQsgHjo6iQBQ&tbm=isch&client=firefox-b-ab&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=115&page=0&start=0&ndsp=10&ved=0ahUKEwjTmIzmnOnQAhUCiCwKHeMRClIQMwgvKAAwAA&bih=656&biw=1226).” Ben smiled at that.

   “That’s the other one my dad owns. He’s a fanatic about his bikes, especially the old ones. He has an old [Triump Bonneville 1962](http://images.google.de/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fupload.wikimedia.org%2Fwikipedia%2Fcommons%2Fthumb%2F6%2F62%2FZweiRadMuseumNSU_Triumph_Bonneville.JPG%2F300px-ZweiRadMuseumNSU_Triumph_Bonneville.JPG&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FTriumph_Bonneville&h=200&w=300&tbnid=rdfdOD6YrJbj4M%3A&vet=1&docid=OAD4GQR17lArPM&ei=JglLWK_yNYKhsgGe5bjoDA&tbm=isch&client=safari&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=543&page=1&start=20&ndsp=21&ved=0ahUKEwivnZaj7-fQAhWCkCwKHZ4yDs0QMwhGKCQwJA&bih=716&biw=1276).”

   “Really?” Laul’s eyes sparkled. “I have the new model and damn, it’s like sitting on a sofa. She doesn’t go into bends as easily and smoothly as the V7, but she’s trusty. Unlike the V7…”

   “Oh yes.” Ben laughed. “I have to turn the engine on before I get dressed, so she’s heated up by the point I want to go for a ride.” Laul nodded enthusiastically.

   “I feel you. But that’s what makes the bike so amazing. The temperament she has is just one in a billion.” Ben smiled at that.

   “Yeah. Would you mind giving me your number so I can like…set up a play date.” Laul started laughing loudly, nearly losing it.

   “Play date…mate you’re great!” She slapped him on the back. “Yeah, wait…” She pulled a small card from her purse. “It’s the last one, the other two are work phone and my landline.”

   “Thank you! Maybe I’ll call you the next time my dad, my two adoptive dads, my uncle and I are going for a ride.”

   “Adoptive dads?” Laul asked, eyebrow raised.

   “Long story. I’ll tell you the next time I see you!” Ben said, glancing on his watch. “Sorry, gotta go, dad’s waiting for me.”

   “See ya.” Laul said and waved him off.

Ben called his goodbyes to everyone, when he noticed Armitage looking at him with a weird expression. But then it was gone. It unsettled Ben, not letting go for the whole ride and he went to bed that night uneasy.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

The last day of shooting was probably the hardest. To have two bikes to be shot with seperatly was hard enough. But they had to be the super heavy [Chieftain ](http://www.indianmotorcycle.de/fileadmin/templates/ind_MY16/bikes/chieftain_nite/Gallery/chieftain_nite_gallery-06.jpg)and [Roadmaster](http://www.indianmotorcycle.de/fileadmin/templates/ind_MY17/images/gallery/roadmaster/roadmaster11.jpg). Ben could accept the Roadmaster. But he started to hate the Chieftain. It was an abomination of a bike and he felt, despite the surrounding 60s styled gas station, that something was completely wrong.

If only dawned on him when he took a short break. Armitage hadn’t really spoken to him all morning. When he wen looking for him, after changing into a second outfit, Ben found the man sitting in a fold out chair, fiddling with his phone.

   “Armitage, hey.” Ben sat down beside the man.

   “Oh, hello.” Armitage put the phone away. “Is there something wrong?”

   “I wanted to ask you the same question.” Ben said quietly.

   “I…” Armitage began.

   “Is it because of Laul yesterday?” Ben asked.

   “No…no. I…I’m just struggling to do something right now. I don’t know if it’s the right thing to do.” Armitage looked at him with his light blue eyes and he saw the worry on his face.

   “If your heart and gut say it’s the right decision, then do it.” At that Armitage smiled broadly. Ben patted his shoulder. “We should continue to shoot.

   “I’ll be with you in a second.”

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

When Armitage finally came, he was wearing a lather biker combo himself. It was studded with rivets and he had a helmet with a large skull motive all over the front, even the visor.

   “Can we start?” He asked and pushed the visor up. He grinned cheekily at Ben before he climbed onto the back of the Roadmaster. Ben sat down at the front and Poe gave instructions, grinning like a madman.

It was a normal double shooting until Poe called the windmachine and made the two men take of their helmets. With the wind blown into his face Ben could work. But not with Armitage arms suddenly snugly around his chest. The hands pressed against his pectorals, nearly possessive.

Poe continued to snap pictures when the light was good and eventually he asked for Ben to turn his head. As he turned, Armitage hand gripped his chin, pulled him back a little and the other man kissed him square on the mouth.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

The picture hung in Armitage’s office was truly a masterpiece.

It was a large, black and white photograph featuring a large Indian Roadmaster in a 60s styled gas station. The black and white bike with the chrome was captured in perfect lighting as well as the two riders. The black haired driver was leaning over his right side, one hand still on the handlebar.

The other was curled around the elbow of the redheaded passenger, the only speck of colour in the whole picture. They were kissing, one hand of the passenger on the chin of the driver. Their hair bas blown back with a wind machine.

   “We’re the prettiest couple in the galaxy.” Ben said at one point. He was sitting in Armitage’s seat and the other was just riding him at that point. Turning his head, the redheaded man smirked at the picture to his left.

   “Yeah. Now shut up and show me how much you work out!”

Ben happily obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Have a nice 11th of Christmas!


End file.
